Liberation of Noriko Mochizuki
Prelude After a major earthquake, something that is considered rare in the Special Region, struck the Imperial capital, the Japan Self-Defense Forces sent humanitarian aid to the citizens of the capital. During this period, a number of JSDF personnel, including the Third Recon Team were present at the Imperial Palace in Sadera for a meeting between the emperor and JSDF officials. In the middle of the meeting, Zorzal El Caesar stormed into the palace, dragging several of his sex slaves behind him, all chained up and nude. Zorzal revealed that one of them was a Japanese citizen named Noriko Mochizuki, who knew of earthquakes from Japan and had even tried to warn him of possible aftershocks. Yōji Itami was infuriated when he learned about the treatment Noriko received and punched Zorzal in the face, knocking him to the ground. Skirmish After being struck by Itami, Zorzal ordered his guards to kill Itami and the rest of the JSDF soldiers while ignorantly bragging that he will conquer Japan because of Itami's action while unaware of the dire situation of the Empire. Instead, the guards were quickly disposed of by the far superior weapons of the JDSF, with Shino Kuribayashi killing several of them with her rifle and bayonet and Tomita killed an Imperial soldier with a shot to the chest much to the great horror of Emperor Molt and Zorzal since they finally witnesses the destructive nature of JSDF advanced weaponry. After many of the guards were killed, the rest fled in terror. Youji ordered Zorzal to tell him if there were any other Japanese slaves in the Empire. Zorzal stupidly refused and tried to talk big toward Itami and Shino, despite visibly horrified after witnessing Shino kills all his goons with a rifle, and Itami ordered Kuribayashi to force the information out of him. Shino did this with extreme enthusiasm, brutally beating up Zorzal and breaking his fingers until he revealed that a number of Japanese slaves were taken, but he did not know about their current status nor whereabouts. She continued until Itami stopped her, this time demanding an answer from Zorzal at gunpoint. Finally seeing the means of revenge against Zorzal and the Empire, Tyuule intervened by placing herself in front of Kuribayashi and Itami to shield Zorzal from the two to keep Zorzal alive for her scheme. Shortly afterwards, an Imperial officer arrived with his guards, but stopped by Molt from engaging the JSDF since he knew how futile it was. He then commented on the Japanese search for their enslaved citizens and mocking states that a nation that cared so much about the lives will doom themselves in the long run due to his lack of understanding of the modern concept of the power of the citizen and the fact that modern people beyond the Gate are not drone and ignorant masses like in the Empire. After that, he tries to desperately affirm his sense of power of the Empire toward Itami's gang and Sugawara. However, Sugawara provokes him to attack Tokyo while firmly stating that Japan and the world beyond the Gate are billions time more powerful and advanced than the Empire. Knowing that bragging will not gonna help changing the reality, Molt finally gives in and accepts that the Empire stands zero chance against the JSDF. Noriko and presumably any other slaves within the compound were freed. Though given the chance at freedom, Tyuule refused to leave the service of Zorzal, intending to continue her plot to drive the JSDF towards war with the Empire. The event also makes Molt to realize his past fatal mistake for making suicide war against the technological superior nation like Japan in which he is now takes side of the pro-peace faction to prevent the Empire from going down the path of self-destruction like the shallow and irrational thinking of the pro-war faction. Gallery 960f22d4d59f578d75de046a2eec295d028043be_hq.gif|Shino kills multiple Imperial troops with her rifle. sCNeMYL.gif|Imperial troops's primitive shield, armor and weaponry provide zero protection against firearm. yHJgHix.jpg|Molt admits the Empire stands no chance against the JSDF after seeing how firearm can do to the Imperial troop. deaggeeg.png|Itami punches Zorzal in the face in the manga. jegeh..png|Itami hurts his hand after punching Zorzal in the manga. dageggg.png|Imperial soldiers try to attack Itami's group. degageg.png|Zorzal stupidly and ignorantly declares war upon Japan without knowing the consequence. cdsgegeg.png|Shino dispatches Imperial troops in melee. eageggd.png|Shino pierces an Imperial troop through the throat. czdbdzbb.png|Itami points his gun at Zorzal to make him talk while Zorzal idiotically threats to kill him. His attempt is stopped when Itami provokes him to try. edagegg.png|Shino empties her magazine at the remaining Imperial troops. agegggeb.png|Imperial troops being butchered by Shino's assault rife while their primitive armors and shields provide absolutely no protection. agevvae.png|Molt and Zorzal witness the destructive power of firearms for the first time much to their horror. egeggeg.png|Tomita shoots at the Imperial soldier behind Shino. dadeaggeg.png|The Imperial soldier being shot by Tomita collapses on the floor and dies while others Imperial soldiers horrifyingly remarks whether guns are magic due to its capability to punch through Imperial primitive chest plate easily. ebebebe.png|Zorzal watches his troops killed in great terror. egaegg.png|Shino scares the remaining troop to run for their life. eagevebd.png|Zorzal sweats heavily in deep terror while retaining his delusional sense of superiority. daevebb.png|Zorzal stupidly tries to talk big toward Itami and his gang while in fact he clearly makes a mess in his pant. ebbbf.png|Itami asks Shino to make Zorzal stops bragging and starts talking. egeefef.png|Zorzal cowardly calls his guards to help him while Shino smiles happily as she prepares to make Zorzal enters the world of pain. febebeg.png|Shino brutalizes Zorzal. avbb.png|Itami threats Zorzal at gun point. febesb.png|Molt stops the Imperial Guards from attacking Itami's gang knowing how futile it is. aevv.png|Molt falsely state to Sugawa that he has finally exposed Japanese weakness in their humane treatment of their citizen. ebebbf.png|Molt tries to desperately show his last ounce of his sense of superiority of the Empire toward Sugawara. evev.png|Sugawara provokes Molt to foolishly try to attack Japan's capital while firmly stating that Japan and the world beyond the Gate are billion times more superior than the Empire. feageb.png|Itami's gang and Noriko leave the palace in the middle of the second wave of earthquake. gate057e14.jpg|Imperial soldiers's corpses after Shino massacred them. gate059e14.jpg|Shino intimidates the Imperial soldiers in the anime. gate064e14.jpg|Shino uppercuts Zorzal Category:Events